You're it
by sunglasses-and-tie
Summary: Inspired by the picture!


**Not really AU. All events concerning Klaine up through 4x08 have still happened. Future fic. (((what am i dOING))) Pretty much canon with some added interests that I like to think they each have. (((hashtag yolo))) CREY, EVERYONE!**

Blaine and Kurt were married in the ceremony and reception of their dreams on Friday. It was the perfect winter wedding, with the party dressed in navy, the flowers dyed the color of Kurt's eyes (in Blaine's opinion), and the snow glittering like their favorite Christmas ornaments. Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson flew to Crete in the early afternoon on Saturday. Crete was their perfect destination - Blaine loved Greek mythology and Greek food, and Kurt loved spa days and beautiful beaches (not that he would admit that to anyone but Blaine).

Now it was Sunday morning, their first morning together after their first night together as husbands. Kurt refused to make love with Blaine in a three-star hotel in the same parking lot as the reception hall, so they waited until they were officially on their honeymoon. _That was all fun in high school, Blaine, but this isn't prom night! _

Blaine was wide awake. He threw on his pants and shirt from last night and sat at the window overlooking the crystal-clear, bright blue ocean. _Is this really my life?_ Blaine contemplated as he looked at Kurt from his seat on the windowsill.

Kurt. Everything was Kurt. Kurt was everything. Kurt was the most beautiful, flawless, amazing, loving, and caring person to ever enter Blaine's life - and _stay_. Nothing else mattered besides Kurt. And regardless of Kurt's perfect personality and disposition, Kurt was also the sexiest man Blaine had ever seen. They made love to each other. They were each other's firsts. Even when they were just having fun or they were drunk or they were angry, there was never anything less than complete love behind it all. Blaine considered himself to be the luckiest man in existence. He wasn't sure what to call the feeling that he felt. It was beyond happiness, and he guessed there was no better way to describe it.

Blaine recalled the day he met Kurt, the way he felt when he saw Kurt walked down the Dalton staircase. He remembered how he laughed with Kurt when they sang "Baby, It's Cold Outside," the way he felt alive when he first kissed Kurt. He treasured the memory of their first time together and how he had decided that night that he would take Kurt's name before his when they were married. He even knew then that Kurt was the _one_.

Then Blaine dwelled upon how badly he'd hurt Kurt. He couldn't believe what he'd put the two of them through, how much pain they'd both suffered just because he was a horny 17-year-old with no immediate release. What was even more unbelievable was Kurt's forgiveness. It took a few months, but eventually, Kurt forgave him, and Blaine knew he wasn't worthy of this man… But Blaine knew they couldn't live without each other.

He reminisced about their trip to Paris in December almost two years ago. Kurt's face lit up when he saw the plane tickets Blaine had bought. The tears in Carole's eyes were so pretty and the hug Blaine got from Burt was one of the best when Blaine asked for permission to marry Kurt. Kurt's eyes shone and twinkled brighter than the lights on the Eiffel Tower when he finally got to see the City of Love at night. The happy tears streaming down Kurt's face looked beautiful when Blaine proposed to him at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The look on Kurt's face when Blaine told him about his decision to take Kurt's name first was maybe the single most gorgeous expression Blaine had ever seen.

_I don't deserve him_, Blaine thought to himself. He started to cry quietly, not knowing that Kurt was now awake, watching him. Blaine faced the water again, and Kurt laid in bed, not sure of what he'd just seen. He heard a choked-back sob and tiptoed from bed, not wanting to startle his new husband.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. "Honey, why are you up so early?" Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and listened to his breathing while he waited for an answer.

"I'm not good enough for you, Kurt. I'm so happy right now and I can't stand it because I know I've hurt you so much. You deserve someone better, someone _so_ much better than me, Kurt. You should be here with someone who would never hurt you. I should be at home still being sorry that I lost you." Blaine broke down, and Kurt held him, despite his confusion.

Kurt attempted to lift Blaine's chin in order to look him in the eye. "Blaine, sweetie, why are you thinking like this? We moved past all of this such a long time ago. Why are you saying this now?"

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms to face him. "I just realized again how sorry I still am. I can't help imagining that you'd be so much happier with another person, someone who has no reason t- "

"Blaine." Kurt cut him off and held Blaine's face in his hands. "The reason why I was so hurt was that, when you cheated on me, I thought you didn't want me anymore. I knew you were the only one for me, and it scared me to think that I might be losing the single most important person in my life. I thought I wasn't it for you. But we sorted everything out. We've apologized and forgiven and cried and let it all hang out there already. You don't need to keep revisiting this when you could just focus on the now. And right now, I'm the happiest man in the world because I have the most beautiful husband anyone could ever dream of and - "

Blaine interrupted Kurt with a kiss that tasted salty and sweet, while still somehow tasting like coffee. Blaine broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I love you more than anything, Kurt, and I'm still sorry. You have made me the happiest person ever to have existed. Thank you for loving me - even when I burn the cookies - and for taking care of me. I'm trying my best to take care of you, especially because you don't burn the cookies. I just want you to be proud of me." Blaine smiled adorably, and Kurt giggled.

"Who said you weren't good with romance?" Kurt sighed happily. "You make it sound like it's hard to fall in love with you," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine to him as close as he possibly could.

They kissed and cried and laughed and touched gently. After awhile, Kurt whispered. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You still take my breath away."


End file.
